


Rose

by Anestshia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon possession, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinju overhears her parents speaking with Katsuro. It's been a year since she's been allowed at the man's house and he's saying it's still dangerous, that there's something wrong with his son. She's determined to find out what that is, even though she's told she's not supposed to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natalanisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalanisha/gifts).



> This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.
> 
> Yaso and Katsuro are mine.  
> Shinju and Shuji belong to Natalanisha!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, thank you for reading!

"Yaso... he's been acting so strange lately. I don't know why but I really don't think it's safe for your daughter to be here... and especially not your son after what he did to Yamato..." Katsuro’s voice echoed through the stone hallway, worry evident in the inflection of his words. “Thank you for bringing them by for a visit but…”

Shinju’s interest was peaked, just as it was every time she was told she shouldn’t do something. Katsuro was a smart man, but still… when she was told she wasn’t allowed to be somewhere, it made her want to be there even more. She already hadn’t been allowed to be here for almost a year! The twelve year old sneakily moved away from her parents as they spoke to the elder dragon, parroting her own thoughts. She held her breath as she ran down the hallway, bare feet barely making a sound on the marble floor.

So, Yaso was acting strange. That really was out of the ordinary. Katsuro’s son, only a couple months older than her, had always been so nice. He and his brother were so close they had a bonding mark. The fact that he’d apparently done something to hurt him just didn’t sound right. Yaso had gotten his arm broken protecting Yamato not a year and a half ago. It was unthinkable that he’d purposely hurt him.

Shinju snuck further into the castle, her snow white hair reflecting in the sunlight shining in through open windows. She made a sound of victory when she caught a glimpse of chocolate brown hair as she ran past the door to the garden, stopping fast enough that she slid a few inches before coming to a stop. She pushed the door open without hesitation, running, still barefoot, into the soft, green grass. “Yaso!”

She stopped in her tracks when the boy turned to look at her, her eyebrows furrowing at the deep ebony eyes watching her. Yaso… his eyes were brown. These eyes seemed almost completely black; there was barely any white at all. She made a soft sound when he blinked and, suddenly, honey brown eyes focused on her, leaving her wondering if she’d really seen what she’d thought she had. “Hi! Mama and Papa brought us to play. Do you want to come inside?”

“I’m not really in the mood to play.” Yaso replied, pushing his hands into his pockets. “Yamato is in his room.”

“But it’s been almost a year since I saw you!” Shinju pouted as she moved forward, reaching out to grab the older boy. Her eyes went wide when he jerked away. But, that wasn’t what surprised her the most. No, dragons had a very keen sense of smell, hers was especially good, and every one of them had a specific scent. It was as unique as a fingerprint and Yaso’s… his was off, like something was spoiling it. “Who are you? You’re not Yaso, are you?”

Yaso’s eyes flashed black again before narrowing, an almost growl escaping him. “You better watch what you say, girl, or I’ll be forced to deal with you.”

Shuji wasn’t scared in the slightest, no, she was pissed. Yaso was her friend, her family! “I know what you are!” When the boy took a swing at her, she suddenly tackled him, sitting on his chest to hold him to the ground. “Get out of Yaso and give him back to us!” She jerked a little when he tried to move, her hands gripping the front of his shirt and shoving him hard against the ground. “Don’t make me anymore mad! My attitude isn’t all I inherited from my momma, you dirty demon!”

She was forced to prove it when the thing inside of Yaso hit her hard enough across the face to make her taste blood in her mouth. If not for having the advantage of gravity, he would have really hurt her. Her hands clenched harder in his shirt as power crackled around them, her skin glowing as she slammed her ability into him. She wasn’t as good as her momma but she could at least drive the demon out of Yaso’s body. As the sickly, black smoke fled his body, she grabbed it, eyes narrowed as her hand squeezed tight.

This was something she hadn’t tried before but she’d seen her momma do more than once before. If she let the demon go, it could come back to hurt Yaso again. She couldn’t let that happen. So, she opened her mouth, inhaling the dark smoke. Her mother called it ‘eating’ the demon but she understood what it was now. She closed her eyes as she felt the demon cry out inside of her, the ability she’d used to force it from the boy’s body destroying it from the inside out.

It just sucked that it tasted bad.

Shinju stuck out her tongue with a disgusted look on her face, coughing a couple times before looking down at Yaso, reaching down to touch his cheek. “Yaso… wake up, Yaso.” She jumped when she heard a shocked gasp from behind her, her eyes wide as she turned to see her parents and Katsuro watching her.

“What did you just do?”

Shinju just smiled widely at Katsuro, slipping off of Yaso and sitting on the grass. She patted her chest, smiling happily before speaking again. “I ate it! Yaso will be all better now!’

“You…” Shuji looked over at his wife before kneeling before his daughter, smiling as he ruffled her hair. “Well, you did good darling, but you should have told momma if you suspected something like that. You could have been hurt.”

“Of course, papa.” Shinju responded, smiling as she reached up to give him a hug. She hadn’t even been thinking about being hurt. She’d just wanted Yaso back, he was hers and no good for nothing demon was going to take him away from her and ever hurt him again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinju smiled when Katsuro kissed her cheek, wishing her a happy birthday. It seemed like it had snuck up on her, her eighteenth birthday. Her whole life seemed to be going so fast. She’d graduated high school just last week and was starting college in less than two months. She’d been mercilessly teased, asked when she was going to find a nice boy or girl and settle down. She knew it was just teasing, most dragons didn’t settle down until much later in their lives, but she couldn’t help it making her a little sad. The one person she liked seemed to only think of her as a sister.

Her party quickly distracted her, hours passing before she thought about a certain brown haired boy again. It was the lack of present from him and the lack of his presence that forced the thoughts back to the forefront of her mind, a soft sigh escaping her as she smoothed her skirt down, scanning the faces in the crowd. She knew she should be happy, so many people had come just for her, but she still couldn’t help missing the presence of the man she loved.

“Shinju.”

The white haired girl turned when she heard the deep, familiar voice, smiling when she saw Yaso standing before her, looking particularly dashing in his suit. “I didn’t think your were going to come.” She said, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked to him, hugging the man before kissing his cheek. “You had me worried!”

“I’m sorry; I had some… errands to finish before I could come.” Yaso replied, sighing softly as he brushed Shinju’s hair back from her face. “You look absolutely beautiful, I’m sorry I missed so much of your party. I would have rather been here, trust me.”

Shinju wasn’t really upset but she huffed at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she fought against the blush threatening to spread across her cheeks. She couldn’t remember him ever calling her beautiful before. “If you were going to be so late, you could have at least brought me a present!”

Yaso chuckled, shaking his head at her. “Bratty birthday girl.” He teased, tweaking her nose before speaking again. “Of course I have a present for you. Stay here, I’ll go get it.” He stepped out into the hallway then, coming back scant minutes later with a wrapped object held carefully in his hands. “Go sit down, you have to be very careful opening this. Wrapping it was quite the adventure.”

Shinju nodded, her eyes wide as she sat at a small tea table, watching as Yaso sat the gift in front of her. She didn’t have to have a gift, she was just happy to have him there, but she was excited none the less. She was as careful as possible as she pulled the wrapping paper off of what she quickly discovered was a glass dome, her breath catching in her throat when she saw the absolutely gorgeous purple and white rose suspended inside. It floated there, emanating a soft sparkle, as if by magic. It reminded her of the rose from Beauty and the Beast but so many times more beautiful. “My god… Yaso…”

Yaso smiled, still standing beside her and looking down at the rose. “It’s called a Black Dragon Rose. I looked at so many different types but this… it just screamed you. I know you’re not a girly girl but I know you love being out in the garden so I thought you’d like it. It was hard to find but the elves helped me, they helped me with the dome too. As long as it’s not opened, it will last indefinitely. If it gets broken, they said they would repair it for you.”

Shinju could feel tears welling in her eyes, a soft sound escaping her as she trailed her fingers carefully across the delicate glass. “It’s perfect.” She whispered, not able to stop from sniffling a little as she looked up at Yaso. “You didn’t have to do this for me… it’s so amazing.”

“I just… Well… you always said if a boy liked you… you would only accept him if he brought you a beautiful rose that you could cherish forever.” Yaso answered, clearing his throat and looking away as a soft flush danced across his cheeks. “I know you were probably kidding but…”

“Wait… you…” Shinju’s heart about stopped, a soft sound escaping her as she looked up, barely even breathing as she whispered. “You like me?”

“Ever since you saved my life six years ago.” Yaso answered, swallowing as he shifted. “I don’t think it was love then but… now…”

“Love?” Shinju’s hand was shaking as she reached up, touching the soft fabric of Yaso’s suit. Her eyes were wide, every shred of her attention focused on him. “Yaso… what are you trying to say to me? Do you… are you saying you brought me this… because you love me?” God, it would be too perfect. She had loved Yaso since she was a child, before she even really knew what true love was.

Yaso swallowed thickly, his Adams apple bobbing nervously before he nodded, clenching his hands nervously. “Yes…” He chanced a look at her then, making a soft sound at the dumbstruck look on the girl’s face. “But if you… I don’t expect you to-”

“Are you crazy?!” Shinju’s voice drew the attention of nearly half the party guests as she stood up quickly, grabbing the lapels of his suit coat. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to show even the smallest shred of interest in me?! I’ve loved you my entire life! I just didn’t think you even liked me! You called me your sister!”

“I thought you… wanted me too.” Yaso said, his blush creeping up his neck as more of the partygoers stopped to watch their conversation. But he continued, reaching out to touch her cheek. “Do you… love me?”

His answer was Shinju yanking him down for a sound kiss, the sound of clapping echoing through the room as the two teens kissed each other, showing how truly deep their love was. It was true, most dragons didn’t settle down at such a very young age but, when love was present, age didn’t matter. She most definitely loved Yaso and now she knew he loved her back. She didn’t care if she was too young, she didn’t care what anyone thought. Yaso was the love of her life. She’d prove all the naysayers wrong.

And she did.

The rose sat on the mantel two hundred years later, still sparkling from the pure love of its two owners.


End file.
